International Celebrity Wrestling Organization
=International Celebrity Wrestling Organization= International Celebrity Wrestling Organization (ICWO) is a create-a-wrestling machinima series featured on youtube created by Williams Guild Entertainment. The game play used is WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006, 2008, and 2009, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: United and Resident Evil 4 mods played on the PC and Playstation 3 gaming console. The show itself some times is serious to comical in nature depending on the storyline. ICWO is also known for it's diverse cast of characters such such as ethnicity, sexual orientation, etc. The content in the show ranges from voice acting included in the cut scenes, and the constant insertions of conspiracy related content such as 9/11, FEMA camps, the corruption of world governments and the politicians, etc. ICWO Staff & Voice Actors/Actress Willy Will (David Earl Williams III) may be the owner and creator of ICWO, but there are others who have contributed to the progression of this growing show such as, Paul Smith who is the co-creator and assistant storyline writer along with Jeff Winner. Andrew Smylie, a well known amateur voice actor on youtube who provides the voice for ICWO villain, Albert Wesker. Commentating for the wrestling protion part of ICWO is handled by, Strickland Propane Salesman, Hank Hill and former talk show host, Richard Bey . Of course nobody could forget about the lovable referees of ICWO, Mike Hunt and I.P Freely.Youtuber, AntiVenom93 designed the logo for the series second season and onward. ICWO music composition for the background cut scenes is done by, Marcell Negrosaki James. ICWO Voice Talent *Hank Hill, Richard Bey, Tay Zonday, Cobra Commander, Silver Kid, Borg Collective, Lord Zedd, Zordon, George W. Bush, Osama Bin Laden, Agent Walters, Julio Hernandez, Quan Chi, Dalia Lama, Kayne West, Jizzy B., Citizen #1, Citizen #2, Gunner-David Earl Williams III *Albert Wesker, Kain, Salvatore Leone-Andrew Smylie *Johnny Torrio-Paul Smith *Motoko Kusanagi, Laughing Octopus, Bobby Hill, Peggy Hill-XxXCalyx19XxX *Bruce Buffer, Hu Jinato, M.U.G.E.N Announcer, Emmet, Evelyn Rothteen-Druoxtheshredder *Tony Montana (Season 1), Luigi, Tommy Vercetti, Rude-impersonatethis *Tony Montana (Season 2), Felix, Pope Sidious-VoiceActorDreamer *Ada Wong (Season 1)-JenTehLuvReturns *Ada Wong (Season 2)-Gamergal4eva *Christopher Lee-Ovarku *Beetlejuice, The Truth-John Santie *Barack Obama, Carl Johnson-thekennady *Barbara Schternvart-angelofdarkness177 *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Mario-Yeti112 *Big Boss, Solid Snake-Slademj15 *Otacon, Revolver Ocelot (Season 1)-Mr. $miley * Revolver Ocelot (Season 2)-GAF1987 *Otacon (Season 2), Reno-innerguardianXIII *Mr. Sinister-UzyMcFry *Jizzy B.-Ministry058 *Susan Boyle-Futurebelle *Jessica Alba-Claire Yaxley *Ray Kurzweil-DarkMavid90 *John Holdren, Kain-Sarifus *David Rockerfold-Keithtruth *Bartender-briannavaliente *Shigeru Miyamoto-lonewolfdw40 The Story ICWO Season 1: ICWO Genesis The series starts off in Arlen, Texas during the spring of 2007 as Hank Hill comes home from a long day of work selling propane and propane accessories at his job, Strickland propane. Hank to his curiosity finds Bobby, his son, counting away at a stack of cash. Hank then questions Bobby where he got the money from; to only find out that it was given to him by their newest neighbor Johnny Torrio who so happens to run a dirty comic book and faulty chewing gum racket for the Leone mafia family. Hank enraged, tells Bobby not to ever hang out with Torrio again and then proceeds to call him up on the phone. During the conversation, Torrio tries to befriend Hank with small talk and an offer to join him in joining a new wrestling show called, ICWO (International Celebrity Wrestling Organization), only to be belittled in the end. Hank chuckles at the thought of wrestling thinking it to be immature, only to weeks later grow a stronger interest and take up Torrio's offer. Meanwhile in the realm of Nosgoth at Avernus Cathedral, Kain met Raziel in the main chapel. Kain attempted to reason with Raziel, trying to talk him out of reviving Janos out of fear for the events that would come to pass and the wraith's grim destiny, but Raziel, influenced under the Hylden, refused to listen and demanded that Kain fight him as part of the prophesied battle between the Vampire and Hylden champions, to which Kain reluctantly obliged. However, the tables turned as Raziel was slowly drawn into the Reaver after dealing Kain a fatal blow. Enraged, Raziel drove his claws deep into the Vampire's chest, ripping out his heart. Astonished, Kain backed away from Raziel, who blasted him into a dimensional rift using telekinesis. The rift closed, leaving Raziel with the impression that Kain was dead. This would turn out to be false after Kain would awaken, finding himself in a different dimension then what he was accustomed to. As Kain got up onto his feet, he began to feel the soul Reaver speak to him leading him eventually to join the ranks of the ICWO roster. Months later, in Kyoto, Japan we find Shigeru Miyamoto having a conversation with Lord Zedd through a portal scheming on his eventual freedom from the time nexus and instructing Shigeru to send out two of their best agents to enter into ICWO to collect combat data for the company. The scene switches to early 2008, as the first season of ICWO is about to begin, Jizzy B., a representative of the Genesis communication network, is seen along with the owner and commissioner of ICWO, Willy Will as they watch the results of the pre-season matches. Pleased with selection of talent for ICWO and the outcome of the pre-season match, Jizzy B. urges Willy Will to make sure that season 1 of ICWO is a success. Willy Will in returns informs Jizzy B.. that it will not be a problem to make the show entertaining. In the middle of July, the worlds rich from politicians, bankers, Hollywood celebrities, religious figures, etc all meet up at the Bohemian Grove club in Monte Rio, California as they all take a break fornicating in homosexual sex and drugs. We find George W. Bush and the soon to be 44th president of the United States, Barack Obama boasting about ushering in the New World Order plans of global domination over all citizens of the world and mocking the gullibility of the public as well, just before sacrificing a cat. Weeks later, Albert Wesker fully recovered from his injuries during his confrontation with Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar; would receive a phone call from his employer Mr. Sinister stating that he would be needed along with Ada Wong to infiltrate the ranks of ICWO and collect combatant data on the superstars there. Wesker reluctantly would accept the mission, though he would have plans of his own and when there was an opportunity to betray Nintendo corp, he would take it. The first season would start off in the late summer of 2008 as Snoop Dogg would eventually become the first ICWO World Champion and end up in a heated rivalry with Paul Phoenix and Albert Wesker, who was fueled with envy due to wanting the spot light on himself and being eliminated by Hard Gay during the first episode of the ICWO battle royale match, seeing that as an embarrassing moment and weakness. Dr. Hal Emmerich would be instructed by Solid Snake to infiltrate the ranks of ICWO while Snake, who decided to take a well-deserved vacation to Hawaii after the events of the Big Shell incident off the shores of New York. While on vacation, Snake received word that the Patriots (Illuminati) were active in the ranks of ICWO. Having already taught Otacon some CQC; Otacon time in ICWO is to keep an eye on the Patriots agents and gain more Intel on their activities, in particular that being Revolver Ocelot. Big Brother 9 reality tv show house guest, Matt McDonald continued his losing streak since debuting in ICWO, only to break it by winning the ICWO Icon Championship title, only to lose it within seconds to Revolver Ocelot, from there the title would change hands many times. Matt McDonald would early on in the season distance himself from his friend with benefits, Natalie Cunial due to feeling she was a distraction; later on reuniting with one another after Matt McDonald found out to much of his dismay that he had a son name, Tattoo with the infamous Gennifer Flowers after an lusty encounter with her when he was a mere teen. Michael Richards, under the ring name, KKKramer would be sent in by the Patriots to provocateur Wesker in joining him to commit hate crimes. Wesker would decline KKKramer's advances not fully understanding his real objective was to get close enough to Wesker then get him to join the Patriots. With the near destruction of the Borg Collective, thanks to an alternative version of Captain Janeway from the future allows herself to be assimilated, delivering a neurolytic pathogen that disrupts the Queen's link to the collective, killing her and destroying the Borg Unicomplex as the U.S.S. Voyager uses a trans warp hub to travel back to the Alpha Quadrant; one Borg drone manages to escape and finds himself in another dimension confronting a perplexed Albert Wesker. The Borg drone attacks Wesker, but is defeated. Curious about his fallen attacker, Wesker takes the Borg drone back to his secret laboratory to conduct further test on it. Realizing the potential power in his possession, Wesker cuts off his ties with Nintendo corporation and revives his old schemes of world domination. Using the knowledge of the Borg technology, Wesker would assimilate many of the homeless and deviants in the United States, along with the former presidential candidate John McCain who suffered a heart attack after "losing" the 2008 presidential election serving as the leader of the newly formed Borg collective, Dorothy Murdock (A.K.A Archarya S.) the author of, "The Christ Conspiracy" book, and former Woodbridge high school teacher, Mr. Wollenburg. With his army assembled and a Borg cube vessel constructed, Wesker would have the Borg seemingly kill Snoop Dogg by having them fire a laser beam to Earth as he was driving along a freeway; although they accidentally killed the wrong person. Later on it would be revealed that WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) wrestler Randy Orton would be added into the Borg collective after constantly hearing voices in his head being drawn to join them willingly as he and Archarya s would attack Paul Phoenix. As many who were watching on the Internet as home would believe this was mere entertainment, as it turned out to be real life events taking place. The Patriots (Illuminati) through their usual means of suppressing information to the public managed to keep the situation quiet while observing the events taking place. Big Boss would begin a feud with Kain (due to his phobia and hatred of vampires, though this was partially a cover to learn more about this strange creature) who obtained the ICWO Icon Championship. For the sake of entertainment, Big Boss and Kain would push one another to the limit exchanging the ICWO Icon Championship back and forth and sometimes losing it to others on the ICWO roster. In the end Kain would emerge victorious defeating Big Boss in a casket match. With Snoop Dogg out of the picture, Wesker would go back and forth with Paul Phoenix for the ICWO World championship, even going so far to obtain the title through deceptive means as he would hire stealth expert of The Beauty and the Beast Unit, Laughing Octopus who would disguise herself as Keith Olbermann (NBC news anchor) to win the spot of becoming commissioner of ICWO. The Borg would then forge an emergency message pretending to be a family member of the owner of ICWO Willy Will, forcing him to take leave from the company. In place of Keith Olbermann, Laughing Octopus would strip Motoko Kusanagi of her title recently won and indefinitely suspending her. Wesker then would hire Tony Montana (who was currently in debt to the Leone family after they had taken out Alejandro Sosa, the Bolivian drug lord who had a hit out on Montana) as his extra muscle. Montana would accept the offer and betray the Leone family empire by this act. Wesker would also obtain the help of Ricky Martin and Tay Zonday temporary since they shared a similar hatred of Rick Astley who would later on in the series defeat the duo causing them to turn on one another due to perceived weakness and betrayal. With this new alliance growing, Wesker at the helm of the Borg collective would wreak havoc through out ICWO injuring and killing many of its superstars (Silver Kid who answered a newspaper ad to NASA to go to Mars, then struck down by the Borg Cube laser beam being killed in the possess) proving their dominance. After being forced to take a vacation for working too hard by Starfleet; Lieutenant Commander Tuvok of the U.S.S. Voyager would catch an episode of ICWO being transmitted on the TV. Seeing that the Borg was involved, Tuvok acquire the use of the Voyager teleporter by reconfiguring it to be transported to the dimension of where ICWO was being broad casted to assist the ICWO locker room in dealing with the Borg Threat. With Montana defection, this would not just earn the ire of Salvatore Leone, but Tony Soprano (The De facto Boss of the DiMeo Crime Family who are business partners with the Leone Empire and sent into ICWO to watch over Johnny Torrio) who would beat Montana senseless in an Iron man match later on causing him to retreat back to his mansion. Montana would not have much time to recover from his injuries, since Salvatore Leone would send his hit men after Montana. Montana would barely survive the mansion shoot out thanks to the arrival of the D.E.A. allowing him to escape, swearing revenge on the Leone family and associates. Another Big Brother 9 reality tv show house guest and former gay porn star, Crazy "fuckin" James Zinkand would end up in a rivalry with syndicated columnist and political commentator for Fox News, Bill O'Reilly, who would gain the upper hand in most of their confrontation. However, being defeated by Crazy James and revealed to the world that he wore a wig, this would cause an embarrassed Bill O'Reilly to leave the world of ICWO behind swearing to never return again. With the return of Willy Will, Billy Wade (who was injured at the hands of Orton of Borg) and Motoko Kusanagi, Johnny Torrio defeating and reverting Wollenborg back to his human self before his death, Laughing Octopus losing the ICWO Ladies championship to Motoko Kusanagi and her commissioner position to the recently hired Beetlejuice, along with the Borg Collective being all destroyed by a computer virus (the exception being Randy Orton and Archarya S.. reverting back to their human forms) thanks to Dr. Emmerich and LTCMD Tuvok; Wesker had no more tricks left, but to defend his ICWO World Championship title against Paul Phoenix. Wesker and Phoenix would go at it unleashing their bitterness towards one another in a ladder match. Wesker seemingly gained the upper hand, until Snoop Dogg revealed himself to be alive. Wesker momentary shocked, was floored by Snoop Dogg thus allowing Paul Phoenix to regain his title as he climbed the ladder. Wesker would be indefinitely suspended for his actions and forced to go into hiding.Tuvok after assisting the ICWO locker room would congratulate Paul Phoenix on his victory before returning to his duties on-board the U.S.S Voyager. Ocelot would inform Big Boss about being able to procure the Borg data before Dr. Emmerich was able to send off the computer virus to the Borg cube main frame. The Patriots (Illuminati) now in possession of the Borg data and their advance nano-technology, would expand their plans of global domination. Ada Wong though participated in a few of the matches in ICWO, kept a close eye on the events that took place due to the actions of the rouge Albert Wesker. She would report back to her superior, Mr. Sinister at Nintendo corp about her failure to retrieve the Borg data, however she was able to obtain the ICWO combatant data. Being informed of her partial success, Mr. Sinister evilly laughs before the transmission ended. Recurring segments Johnny Torrio holds a in-ring segment called, "The Mafia Moment" where he interviews other members of the ICWO locker room or special guest. Production Themes *Season 1 - Feel So Numb, by Rob Zombie *Season 2 - Corrupted, by McFly ICWO Roster ICWO WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION- PAUL PHOENIX ICWO ICON CHAMPION- KAIN ICWO TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS- VACANT ICWO BOX OFFICE CHAMPION- ARIES SPEARS ICWO LADIES CHAMPION- MOTOKO KUSANAGI ICWO COMMISSIONER- '''BEETLEJUICE '''ICWO COMMENTATORS- '''HANK HILL & RICHARD BEY '''ICWO RING ANNOUNCER- '''BRUCE BUFFER '''Current Roster *ADA WONG *AGENT G *ALBERT WESKER *ANN COULTER *ARTIE *BIG BOSS *BIG BOOTY BAIN *CARL JOHNSON *CHARISE FORTUNATE *DANN QUINN *DAVE CHAPPELLE *DR. PHIL MCGRAW *ED BOON *EDDIE GRIFFIN *FELIX PAV *FRED G. SANFORD *GEORGE LOPEZ *GILLIGAN *GORDON RAMSAY *HALLE BERRY *HARD GAY *HERMAN MUNSTER *ISAAC WASHINGTON *JAMES ZINKAND *JEN JOHNSON *JESSICA ALBA *JOHNNY FEVER *JOHNNY TORRIO *JULIA CHANG *LAMONT SANFORD *MATT MCDONALD *MIKHAIL VICTOR *OTACON *PASTOR JAMES DAVID MANNING *PENN FRASER JILLETTE *PINK TURBO RANGER *QUEEN LATIFAH *R. LEE ERMEY *RAYMOND TELLER *REVOLVER OCELOT *RICHARD "EVEL DICK" DONATO *RICKI LAKE *SA RA SUTEN SETI *SHANIA TWAIN *SNOOP DOGG *TATTOO *THE SKIPPER *TONY MONTANA *TONY SOPRANO *UNCLE FESTER *WILLY WILL 'Title & Other History' ICWO WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 1.) Snoop Dogg defeated Glenn Beck and Adam Jansinki in a Triple Threat Match 2.) Albert Wesker defeated Snoop Dogg in a Last Man Standing Match 3.) Snoop Dogg defeated Albert Wekser in a Cage Match 4.) Paul Phoenix defeated Albert Wesker via Pin Fall and Snoop Dogg in a Hell in a Cell Match 5.) Albert Wesker defeated Paul Phoenix via Pin Fall in a NODQ match 6.) Paul Phoenix defeated Albert Wesker in a ladder match ICWO ICON CHAMPIONSHIP 1.) Dave Chappelle defeated Revolver Ocelot by pin fall in a six man Hell in a Cell Match 2.) Johnny Torrio defeated Dave Chappelle via pin fall 3.) Hank Hill defeated Johnny Torrio via pin fall 4.) Johnny Torrio defeated Hank Hill via pin fall 5.) Dave Chappelle defeated Johnny Torrio via pin fall 6.) Gordon Ramsay defeated Dave Chappelle via pin fall 7.) Mikhail Victor defeated Gordon Ramsay via pin fall 8.) Matt McDonald defeated Mikhail Victor via pin fall 9.) Revolver Ocelot defeated Matt McDonald via pin fall 10.) R. Lee Emery defeated Revolver Ocelot via pin fall 11.) Tom Cruise defeated R. Lee Emery via pin fall 12.) Mikhail Victor defeated Tom Cruise via pin fall 13.) Vladimir Putin defeated Mikhail Victor via pin fall 14.) Nickolas II defeated Vladimir Putin via pin fall 15.) Conan O'Brien defeated Nickolas II via pin fall 16.) Kain defeated Conan O'Brien via pin fall 17.) Big Boss defeated Kain via pin fall 18.) Kain defeated Big Boss via pin fall 19.) Big Boss defeated Kain via pin fall 20.) John Candy defeated Big Boss via pin fall 21.) Dr. Phil defeated John Candy via pin fall 22.) Kain defeated Dr. Phil via pin fall 23.) Big Boss defeated Kain via pin fall 24.) Kain defeated Big Boss in a Casket Match ICWO TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS 1.) Felix and Lanza defeated Daniele and Dick Donato 2.) Code Red defeated Felix and Lanza via pin fall ICWO BOX OFFICE CHAMPIONSHIP 1.) Johnny Fever defeated Michael Crooks via pin fall 2.) Aries Spears defeated Alex Trebek via pin fall and Johnny Fever, Felix Pav, Crazy James, Evel Dick in a Elimination Chamber match ICWO LADIES CHAMPIONSHIP 1.) Motoko Kusanagi defeated Queen Latifah via pin fall 2.) Jen Johnson Eliminated Ricki Lake during the six women battle royale match 3.) Laughing Octopus defeated Jen Johnson via pin fall 4.) Motoko Kusanagi defeated Jen Johnson via pin fall and Laughing Octopus in a Triple Threat Match ICWO BATTLE ROYALE WINNERS 1.) Jen Johnson- ICWO Ladies Championship Battle Royale 2.) Adam Jasinski- ICWO World Heavyweight Championship Battle Royale 3.) Shania Twain- ICWO Icon Ladies Division Battle Royale 4.) Chris Hydman- ICWO Tag Team Division Battle Royale 5.) Big Booty Bain- ICWO Icon Championship Battle Royale Wrestle-A-Fan Sweepstakes 1.) Alan Anzuki ICWO COMMISSIONERS 1.) Willy Will 2.) Laughing Octopus 3.) Beetlejuice = Interesting Facts = ICWO production process usually take from 3 days to 1 week to complete for a full show. ICWO was the first to hold a first time ever Create-a-wrestler funeral ceremony. ICWO does not have Pay-Per-View events. ICWO is has a Swahili announcer table, instead of the traditional Spanish announcer table. Every ICWO wrestler seem to always use the "patent ICWO Boston Crab". = External Links = ICWO Blip.tv Page ICWO Facebook Page ICWO Myspace Page ICWO Youtube Page Category:Template